


Gaara the Baker

by MosukeHinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosukeHinata/pseuds/MosukeHinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, Gaara's father disowns him, leaving him with no way to pay his rent. Finding a job offer at the Hyuuga's famous café, Gaara decides to kill two birds with one stone. He can get on the Hyuuga clan's good side to see his childhood crush more often and get to have the job of his dreams. He didn't expect to end up working beside his crush!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaara the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Gaara rounds the corner and stops to stare at where he is heading, Konoha's finest café: Café Hyuuga. He sighs dejectedly and walks into the café.

He looks around at the mass of customers, feeling somewhat claustrophobic, and can't help but thinking, ‘No wonder they’re asking for new employees.’ He shuffles around the outside edge of the mass of people waiting to be seated. He scans the walls with a slight frown. Where was it?

Just when he was about to give up and go home, he finds what he’s looking for in the back corner of the room. He maneuvers around the crowded tables and walks up to the door that clearly states: “EMPLOYEES ONLY.” He looks lower and finds a smaller sign that says: “Unless you are applying for a job.”

Gaara sighs quietly as he pushes the door open. He expects to see the kitchen or an office, but instead, he finds himself in a hallway. He walks down the hallway, reading each door for the one he’s looking for. He finds it at the end of the hallway. He looks up and reads to himself, “Hyuuga Neji.”

He pulls the door open and finds himself standing in what looks to be a lobby to a fancy hotel. ‘Wow…this place looks so small from the outside; I never knew this place was so big. Well, that’s probably the power the Hyuugas have,’ Gaara thinks as he walks up to the front desk and rings the small bell. Almost immediately, a brunette walks out of a door from behind the desk and says, “Hello, I am Hyuuga Neji’s secretary, how may I help you?”

“Hey, Tenten,” Gaara says casually, “I’m here for the job.”

Tenten looks at Gaara and smiles embarrassedly, “Sorry, Gaara. I couldn’t recognize you in that outfit.” She then frowns. “Wait. Why are you applying for a job? I thought your family was rich.”

Gaara scowls. “My father wants me to be independent, so he’s cut me off.” He shifts his feet. “I need a job so I can pay my rent – you know I moved out last year, right?”

She nods and begins shuffling through papers, “So, you’re here for _which_ position? We have many we were advertising for."

Gaara mutters quietly to himself, before looking away, blushing slightly, “…baker…” he mumbles quietly.

Tenten looks up at him, astounded. “ _Baker_?” she asks, making sure she heard him right.

“Yes, yes! Now, can I have the job?!” Gaara asks, embarrassed and annoyed at having to reveal that.

“Oh! Right…” Tenten says, looking for the baker papers. She gives Gaara some papers, “Um just sign these and you’ll have the job…and I won’t tell Neji what position you wanted.”

Gaara signs before quietly saying, “Thanks.”

Tenten smiles and says, “You can start today, if you don’t mind, the kitchen is the last door on the right, you’ll find our current chef there.”

Gaara nods and murmurs, “You do seem packed today.” He walks out the door he came from and down the hallway to the kitchen.

He opens the door and steps inside; he looks around from where he’s standing and he doesn’t see anyone. “Hello?” he asks into the air, his echo being his only answer.

He suddenly hears footsteps from his right. He walks in a few steps only to have a young woman slam into him, throwing them both to the floor. On the way down, Gaara hits his head on a metal rack behind him and loses consciousness.

* * *

 “H-hello? G-Gaara-san? Are you alright? I didn’t h-hurt you, d-did I?” stammers the woman as Gaara regains consciousness. He blinks a few times before he can focus clearly. He looks up to see Hinata Hyuuga standing above him.

“Hinata…” Gaara breathes, amazed. This has to be a dream, decides Gaara. There’s no way Hinata would be here, at Gaara’s dream job. Hinata helps Gaara up and bows in apology.

“I-I’m sorry, Gaara-san. I was waiting for the new baker to help me fill the orders.”

Gaara’s eyes widen. This dream just kept getting better! “I-I’m the new baker!” Gaara says, pointing to himself.

Hinata blinks, “Really?” she tilts her head to the left slightly.

‘So cute.’ “Yes, I am…so…what do you want me to do?” Gaara asks.

“Oh! Um…there are a few spare uniforms in the back,” Hinata says, pointing in the direction of the back room. “Come out when you’re done so we can get to work.” Gaara nods and makes his way to the back room, where he finds a lot of uniforms. He finds the ones for the bakers and puts it on.

After making sure it fit okay, Gaara turns and slams his toes against a rack of waiters’ uniforms. He grimaces and grips the rack almost painfully. When he opens his eyes after a few seconds, Gaara is astounded to find himself still in the uniform. This isn’t a dream.

“I’m working with Hinata-chan,” he whispers to himself in awe. Then a rare grin splits his face. “Yes!” he whispers in triumph.

He walks out of the room in a very good mood and follows the scent of sweets in an attempt to track down Hinata.

He rounds a corner and finds Hinata icing some cupcakes. He asks, “Now what?” Hinata glances at him and suddenly chuckles. “What?” Gaara asks, confused. Hinata laughs louder. “ _What,_ ” Gaara hisses, annoyed.

“It’s j-just…” Hinata says quietly, trying to calm herself down, “you look really… c-cute, Gaara-kun.”

A very faint blush finds its way to Gaara’s face. “Oh…well…um,” he murmurs, unsure of how to respond. “T-thanks?”

Hinata smiles and says, “You look just like a baker, and when you walked in, I pictured the little dessert-loving kid I knew years ago wearing that. I just couldn’t help but laughing, you were so cute, Gaara-kun.”

“Oh…” ‘Were?’ Gaara thinks sadly to himself, forgetting to mask his emotions.

“I-it’s not like I’m insulting you, Gaara-kun! I wouldn’t even think of that! It’s just… y-you were so nice to m-me, maybe not e-everyone, but you were nice to me, and became my f-friend. And that’s what we’ll always be!” Hinata says, misinterpreting Gaara’s sadness.

‘Always being _just_ friends? She’s making it worse…’ Gaara thinks dejectedly. ‘Why can’t she see that that’s not what I want? I took this job to get on the Hyuuga’s good side so that maybe I could see Hinata more. I never guessed I would be working with her. That made me glad, Hina-chan; it’s just, you only think of me as a friend, right? …Well… I’m gonna change that! Yeah! I’ll make you fall head over heels for me!’ A newfound determination wells up within Gaara.

Hinata sighs when she sees that Gaara wasn’t sad anymore. That’s the last thing she’d want him to be, him being her first and only crush. “Well, anyways, I’m glad we don’t have too many people here today, I can show you how to make each of these dishes.”

Gaara blinks. That large crowd of people wasn’t a lot? How many people is a lot? At that moment, he knew he’d be worked to the bone here. He walks up next to Hinata. “What’s first?”

“Well, we’ll start with something easy.”


End file.
